Princess of China
by x-menoriginsfreak34
Summary: A long time ago, long before the creation of Middle Earth, there was a race of beings with unbelievable magic...which is why I find myself flat on my back with no idea where I am or how I got to be there. 10th walker, movieverse with no official paring. OC/? you get to decide.
1. The Fellowship of the Ring

**This came to me one day while listening to the song Princess of China by Coldplay (hence the title) and watching Return of the King. There is no official pairing yet because I am too lazy to pick one, so you lovely people get to decide who my character ends up with. Just tell me in reviews, PM me or whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

**Enjoy!**

A long time ago, long before the creation of Middle Earth, there was only the Timeless Halls and Eru. Soon, he grew bored and created a special race of beings to help him, beings with unbelievable magic.

Soon after he created Melkor who deceived some of these beings, one by one, into darkness and they fell with him. Those who resisted joined with the Valar and created Middle Earth.

During the War of the Powers, those who had fallen with Melkor were defeated and their spirits fled into the mountains, burrowing down so deep they were immersed in fire, thus creating creatures known as Balrogs. They went into deep slumber and hid until they were awoken by Melkor and came to his aid.

Finally, after years of war, they good beings came to Noldor's aid in the War of Wrath, destroying all beasts of the shadows, sending them deep into the ground once more. Melkor was defeated and cast through the Door of Night and never seen again.

The beings were too powerful and were cast to Arda, living among elves and men. They multiplied and lived peacefully in the shadows of Ephel Dúath until Sauron invaded Mordor. He took them all prisoner, using their magic for evil, teaching them black magic, forcing them to build Barad-dûr, forcing them to corrupt men: The Easterlings and the Southrons. He forced them to aid the elves in forging the Rings of Power.

But one being stood out among the rest. A being so powerful and pure, even she could not be corrupted by the dark lord like the others. Sauron took note of this, and using her power, forged his own ring, the one ring to rule them all.

Sauron burned the inscription: _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_ into all the beings skin, around the wrist, so they would be tied to him forever.

They were forced to fight the Battle of Dagorlad, using their magic which had no good left. When Isildur, son of Elendil killed Sauron's physical form, the beings were free. But only some escaped. Most were taken prisoner and held in Minas Morgul for centuries, being forced to do the bidding of the Witch-King of Angmar.

Those that did escape fled into Fangorn Forest where they taught the Ents and brought them new lift.

Not many in Middle Earth know of these beings and those that do, think them to be extinct, for they have not been seen in centuries.

Little did they know there are some left in this world today and, with the rising power of the One Ring, they are being brought back to is why I currently find myself flat on my back in the middle of the woods, with no clue where I am or how I got there.


	2. The Prancing Pony

I woke up cocooned in warmth, surrounded by the faint smell of alcohol that reminded me of my apartment building, and suddenly, I had the feeling everything had been a dream and I was safely at home in my bed. That was until something cool and damp was dabbed on my forehead, and the bed shifted to the right. All my hope went out the window there.

My grandma was in a wheelchair and never left the living room of our apartment. She would've never made it up the stairs to my bedroom, even if she crawled. Then I thought it could be one of the neighbors, but my grandma had never let anyone but me in the apartment, so that was not a possibility.

Then the thought that I had really been kidnapped and my kidnapper was some psychopath stalker that was going to rape me and kill me came to mind.

My eyes snapped open and landed on a man sitting on the side of the bed. My first reaction was fight or flight. My body chose flight, but unfortunately he was expecting that (of course he was. He kidnapped you!) and I never even got to sit up before his hands gently? pushed me back down on the bed. This was it. I was going to be raped and murdered.

"Do not worry, child. I mean you no harm."

I wanted to believe him and his calm voice, but living in New York my whole life, I learned better.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Panic was starting to settle in again and it became hard to breathe.

"My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I rescued you from orcs roaming in the woods. You are at the Inn at the Prancing Pony in Bree."

I laid there staring at him skeptically. I had heard Aragorn, orcs, Prancing Pony and Bree before from one of my friends who had been obsessed with this book and movie series about a ring. I usually tuned her out when she talked about it, and since the only things my grandma watched were soap operas and the news, I had never seen it. Now I wished I had paid more attention to my friend. Oh Sarah, where are you when I need you. I desperately tried to think back.

Obviously it had shown on my face because the man, Aragorn placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and said: "You are from far away, are you not?"

"Yes. I am from…very, very far away."

I looked around the room and figured I was far enough back in time that he wouldn't know what New York was yet.

I sat up in the bed and rubbed my burn which had become a habit over the years when I get uncomfortable. Aragorn stood up and went over to a small table.

"Here." He picked up a tray of food. "Eat. You have been asleep for quite some time, and you will need your strength."

He pulled on a cloak and walked towards the door. "I will be back soon. I would suggest staying in here, for who knows what evil is out there now."

He left, leaving me there defenseless with nothing but food, clothes and the name of the town I'm in.

After I had finished eating and changed clothes into what I figured he'd found for me, I was left alone to figure out how the hell I got where ever I am and where I hell I actually am.

It was after dark when the clouds decided it needed to rain, and Aragorn still hadn't come back. I was bored out of my mind. But at least I was out of the rain and in a warm room.

Suddenly, my wrist felt like it was on fire. I hissed and clutched it to my chest. My whole body felt cold except the burn on my wrist which literally felt like it was on fire.

Then, as soon as it started, it stopped and I was left with a layer of sweat on my skin and the feeling that something was watching me. I resumed watching the rain slide down the window.

Not 5 minutes later the door opened and what looked like a boy with large feet was thrown in, followed by Aragorn. The boy stood up facing Aragorn.

"What do you want?" He asked. It was then I realized he was not a boy but a very small man with large, hairy feet.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." Aragorn was wearing a cloak with his hood up.

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed." Aragorn said, walking over towards me. I stood up and moved out of his way. "I can avoid being seen if I wish," He started putting out the candles which encompassed the room in darkness "but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" The small man asked.

"Are you frightened?

Yes! I wanted to say, but I knew the question was not directed to me.

"Yes." The small man said.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

I was ready to piss my pants as a nervous sweat broke out over my body. I was terrified already, but now I'm getting pulled into this. But for some reason, I knew Aragorn would let nothing happen to me.

The door flew open and Aragorn drew his sword faster than I had ever seen anyone do and pointed it at the three small men who entered. The one in front who was chubby, but in a cute sort of way yelled:

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks." I wanted to laugh at the other two who were brandishing a candle stand and a stool.

Aragorn put his sword back before saying: "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

Aragorn led us out of the Prancing Pony and across to the Inn on the other side of the street. We got one room where the hobbits, I guess they're called put the beds together and immediately went to sleep.

The one named Frodo stayed awake along with Aragorn and me. I sat in a chair across from Aragorn and pulled my knees to my chest in a fetal position. Aragorn stood up and walked over to me. He knelt beside me and placed his cloak around my shoulders.

"Do not worry Aria." He said quietly. When had I told him my name? "No harm will come to you." I desperately wanted to believe him as I looked in his grey eyes.

I woke up some time later, not realizing I had fallen asleep wrapped in Aragorn's cloak. I had ben woken up by the sound of horses snorting and a god-awful screeching noise that drew shivers down my spine like an icy finger. I drew Aragorn's cloak closer around me unconsciously, wishing it was him that was holding me-wait. Where did that come from?

The other three hobbits woke up almost immediately and Frodo sat on the end of their bed.

"What are they?" He asked.

"They were once men." Aragon started. "Great kings of men. Ten Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." I gave an involuntary shiver and pulled Aragonrn's cloak closer if possible. "We will start our journey at dawn. You must sleep." With that he turned back to the window and the hobbits lay back down in bed.

I curled up more in my chair and stared out the window as four black shadows disappeared. What had I gotten myself into?

At dawn, Aragorn woke the four hobbits and we set out of Bree into the wilderness. Aragorn led a small horse who carried most of our supplies at the front of our party with me behind him and the four hobbits trailing behind me.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked as we trekked through a forest that looked awfully familiar.

"Into the wild" Aragorn answered.

We trekked on, Aragorn and the pudgy hobbit who I learned was Sam took turns leading the horse.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" One of the light haired hobbits, Merry, whispered to Frodo.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo said quietly.

"He's foul enough." Merry said a bit too loudly.

"We have no choice but to trust him."

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." There was a surprised silence from the four hobbits. "To the house of Elrond."

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the elves." Sam said excitedly.

We had been walking all day and I was tired and cold. Sure I walked everywhere in New York, but at least there you had to stop and it's mostly flat.

Finally we stopped for the night. I didn't sleep well, laying on the ground and al. sure I'd been camping with girl scouts, but we had been in tents with sleeping bags and pillows.

The next morning we woke up, had breakfast and continued on through the freshly fallen snow. I had never seen white snow since we only had brown snow and mush in New York unless there was a blizzard.

Aragorn had stopped momentarily and I was glad to finally be able to rest my cold feet. I heard clanking from behind me and turned to look at the hobbits, who had started setting up for cooking another meal. Aragorn turned and looked at them.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You already had it."

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"

Aragorn looked at him strangely before walking away.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said before grabbing his bag and walking the direction Aragorn had gone.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper?" Pippin asked, following Merry. He knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

Suddenly, an apple came flying over the bushes and Merry caught it with ease. He handed it to Pippin and patted his shoulder before making his way onward. Another apple came flying and hit Pippin in the head, knocking him backwards a little. He looked up at the sky confused.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted.

We continued on and by the time it reached mid-day, most of the snow had melted, leaving the ground slick.

Bu that didn't matter much since we were now trudging through a swamp, soaking wet, with bugs buzzing around us. And plus it smelled like sewage. I am definitely a city girl. It started raining and I looked up at the sky and said: "really?"

"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" Merry asked about the bugs. I hadn't been bitten yet, but they were sure buzzing.

By dusk we had reached a part of the swamp that had more solid ground. We made camp there and Aragorn went out and killed a deer for dinner. We were all old and wet and hungry.

After we ate and warmed ourselves by the fire, we went to bed. Despite the ground being softer here, I still couldn't sleep. I was too restless, thinking about my grandma and how she would manage without me.

I laid there for god knows how long before I heard Aragorn singing to himself. I slowly found myself falling asleep and the last thing I heard was Frodo asking: "Who is she?"

We got up the next morning, still cold and sore from days of walking. Made it to solid ground and I almost kissed it I was so happy.

The day dragged on, our only stops for food which were brief. I really wanted to sit down and cry I was so tired.

The sun had moved behind clouds by the time we made it to our destination for the night.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. WE shall rest here tonigt." Aragorn said.

By the time we made it to the top, my feet were on fire and it was almost dark. The setting sun made the sky an eerie yellow-pink color that made everything seem like it was creeping up on you. Aragon set down a bundle and unrolled five swords.

"These are for you. Keep them close." He gave the hobbit's there's and handed me mine. "I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

After Aragorn had left, I made my way up to the ruins. Even though it was dark, the moon seemed to cast a light over everything. I unsheathed my sword. It felt weird in my hand as I had never held an actual sword. Only plastic or foam renditions.

I heard the hobbits yelling before that icy finger ran down my spine and that horrible screech came again. I instinctively gripped my sword tighter. Should I go down and protect the hobbits, or save my own ass?

My decision was made for me as the hobbits came running up into the ruins. They all stood back to back and I stood to their left, holding my sword, hoping adrenaline would kick in and I would be able to hold my own.

I almost screamed when I saw the dark shadows coming into the ruins. I prayed it was only my imagination and it would all disappear. But the clanking of metal proved me wrong as the sound of a sword being unsheathed echoed around us. Five ringwraiths came towards us, closing us in.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted and tried to fight one, only to be knocked aside.

Merry and Pippin close off the wraiths from Frodo. I tried to get myself to move, but I was frozen in shock and fear. Merry and Pippin were shoved aside, leaving Frodo alone.

"Frodo!" I shouted, which only gained the attention of the wraith closest to me.

He walked towards me and I stared into the blackness of his hood.

Suddenly, images began flashing in front of my eyes. It was very hot. Steam rose up around me and there was something black floating around in the air. Shapes started to form around me and I realized I was in a line of people. Agonized screaming could be heard from ahead and I tried to get a look but rough hands pushed me back. As the line moved up I could see two dark figures ahead of me. Both were very tall and one had something glowing around his finger.

As we moved even closer, I could see a young woman with black hair, much like mine, and pale skin wearing a white dress kneeling beside one of the tall figures.

When I got to the front of the woman I was forced in my knees.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I wanted to, but I couldn't." She whispered to me before grabbing my right wrist. White hot pain like fire came from her hand and I screamed in agony.

The images disappeared and I was back in the ruins with the ringwraiths. One had his hand outstretched to me from where I was now kneeling on the ground. My wrist was burning and I cradled it to my chest.

Someone called out and the wraiths backed away from us. I looked over and saw Aragorn with his sword and a torch, keeping the wraiths away from us.

Frodo cried out from somewhere to my right and Sam called out "Frodo!" The wraiths were screeching as Aragorn warded them off. I curled up on the ground and held my wrist. Two small hands moved the hair off my face.

Sam called out: "Strider! Help him Strider."

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine."

"Aria." A voice said. My eyes opened and saw Merry and Pippin were both looking at me. "Can you walk?" I wanted to say no, but I knew Frodo was more important.

"Yes." I whispered, and with the help of Merry and Pippin I was back on my feet. We made it down to where the horse was and where Aragorn, Frodo and Sam were.

"You're not hurt are you?" Aragorn asked me, concern plain on his face.

"No. I'll be fine." I forced myself to say, even though I badly wanted to lie down and take a nap.

I led the horse, half leaning on him, half stumbling over my feet. The wraiths were still screeching and you could hear them even in the forest. Aragorn ran ahead with Frodo and a torch.

"Hurry!" He shouted.

"We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Sam shouted.

We finally stopped in a clearing surrounded by huge statues of trolls. Aragorn placed Frodo on the ground and Sam immediately went to him. I sighed and relaxed against the horse, gently stroking is muzzle.

"Good horsey." I murmured before stumbling over and laying down at the foot of one of the trolls.

"Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." Sam said. "Mr. Frodo? He's going cold."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked worriedly.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them.

There was a high pitched noise almost like a loon and Merry said: "They're close."

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil, aye, that's a weed."

"It may help stop the poisoning. Hurry."

Sam and Aragorn hurried into the forest. I turned and looked at Frodo, Merry and Pippin before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I awoke when I was moved. I looked up and saw Aragorn leaning over me. I could hear horses and voices speaking a strange language. I was lifted onto a horse and Aragorn climbed on behind me.

"Sleep, Aria. You are safe now." He whispered. I couldn't help but obey him, and I leaned against his chest and fell asleep.


	3. Rivendell

I woke up in a cocoon of silk, feeling like I was floating on a cloud. The cloud shifted to the right and something cold and damp was placed on my forehead. My eyes slowly opened and I was greeted by a warm light which I quickly realized was the rising sun. My eyes moved over the intricate design on the ceiling to the person on my right. Aragorn.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"In the house of Elrond in Rivendell." A different voice said. I looked over Aragorn and saw someone who looked like he just came out of Harry Potter.

He had long grey hair and a grey beard. He was wearing a grey robe and had a strange looking walking stick with him.

"My name is Gandalf, child. Aragorn, if you would. I need a word with Aria."

Aragorn squeezed my hand before getting up and leaving the room. I sat up and Gandalf took Aragorn's place. He gently took my wrist and ran his fingers over the burn on my skin.

"Do you know where you got this?" He asked me.

"No. I've always had it. My grandma says my mother had one too."

"As did your grandmother. My dear, you are the descendant of a line of magic beings. Your grandmother was there when this earth was created. She was there when the one ring was made. She was there when Sauron was defeated. She was one of the few who escaped. She told you the story, did not?" I nodded and he continued. "She escaped this land and went into the future. But did she ever tell you how your mother was born and why she left?"

"No."

"Well, that is a different story, for another time." I wanted to protest, but I held my tongue. "I have some business to attend to." He stood up. "I shall have someone bring you something to wear." And with that he left.

Not three minutes later, a beautiful woman came in, carrying a dress which she helped me into. It was very beautiful. It was deep emerald which made my green eyes pop, with lighter green trimming. She braided some of my hair and pulled it back away from my face.

I walked around and admired how beautiful Rivendell was. I could've stayed here and been perfectly content, but I felt like something was going to happen. I looked down and saw a man riding in on a horse. He had light brown almost red hair and he looked just as in awe as I was.

Then, from the right, several white horses came galloping up and a gorgeous blonde elf jumped off his and looked around. His eyes caught mine and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back and I felt a blush rising up on my cheeks.

I turned and continued exploring until dark when I returned to my chambers and fell asleep.

I was awoken by the sin streaming into the room. I stretched and heard my back pop, and I sighed contently. I could have stayed there all day, except for a knocking at the door. I slid out of bed and pulled on a robe before opening the door.

"Aria." Pippin said. He seemed out of breath. "There's a council meeting, thing. You've been invited to be there."

"When?" I was very confused.

"In an hour."

"Thank you, Pippin." I leaned down and kissed his cheek before closing the door.

I pulled on the dress which had been given to me last night. This one was dark brown with a silver trim on it. I left my hair down and curly like it usually was.

I found my way to where the council was to be held. Aragorn was already there and he greeted me with a smile. He was talking with the gorgeous blonde elf that I saw yesterday.

"Legolas, this is Aria. Aria, this is Legolas of Mirkwood."

"My lady." He bowed and I resisted the urge for a girly giggle.

Elrond came out and everyone settled into their seats.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Everyone watched as Frodo walked forward and placed the ring on the stand.

The ring started whispering something in a strange language and everyone's eyes were on it.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." The man I'd seen ride in alone with the light brown hair said.

"Why not use this Ring?" He stood out of his seat. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lives kept safe." Aragorn shifted beside me. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn interrupted. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger." Legolas said standing up. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

The light haired man looked stunned. "Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

"An heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn said something in a different language to Legolas. Everything was rushing through my mind at once, giving me a slight headache.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no king." The light haired man sat down again.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

The Ring whispered again.

"What are we waiting for?" A small man, not as small as a hobbit, but still small with long brown hair and a long beard asked. He stood up, grabbed is ax and swung at the ring.

There was a sting of pain in my wrist as his ax was broken in two. It almost felt like a bee sting.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

There was a moment of silence before the man with light hair spoke again. "One does not simple walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas said, jumping up from his seat.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it." The small man, Gimli said.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" The light haired man was on his feet again. This was going to get ugly.

Gimli jumped to his feet. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

Everyone jumped up and started arguing with each other like a bunch of men. Wait…..haha. I slumped in my seat and waited for someone to break up the fight.

Finally Frodo jumped out of his seat.

"I will take it!" He shouted but everyone was too busy arguing. "I will take it!" He shouted again and finally some noticed. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said walking to Frodo.

Aragorn stood up. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He walked to Frodo and knelt before him. "You have my sword."

I didn't want to do it, but I did anyway. "And mine." I said standing up. Every male eye was on me as I walked towards Frodo. I stood beside Aragorn.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said walking forward. I did a little happy dance inside.

"And my ax." Gimli said.

You carry the fates of us all, little one." The light haired man said, walking forward. "IF this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Someone shouted out from behind us and Sam rushed beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"We're coming to!" Merry shouted as he and Pippin ran towards us. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip."

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asked. I was tempted to laugh out loud.

The rest of the day was spent packing and preparing for the journey. What had I gotten myself into? My growling stomach was the only answer I got.

"You're not much help." I said patting it.

So I set out on a quest for food.

"She cannot go. It is not safe." I heard Aragorn's voice.

"It is her fate." Gandalf answered. "She has ties to the Ring like no one else in the Fellowship, even Frodo. That is why she was brought here. She must come with us to learn of her fate. I know you care for her deeply, but it is her will."

'They must be talking about me.' I thought to myself.

'Well of course they are. You're the only female in the Fellowship idiot.'

'Yeah ad it's all my fault.'

I abandoned my quest for food and went back to my chambers. What did Gandalf mean when he said Aragorn cares for me deeply? I spent the rest of the night contemplating that.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." The entire Fellowship was waiting to leave Rivendell to start our journey to Mordor. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men and all Free Folk go with you." Elrond finished.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said.

Frodo began walking and we all followed. I was nervous as hell and we hadn't even left Rivendell yet.


	4. The Ring Goes South

We left Rivendell behind us, walking for days and sometimes even nights, past some of the most beautiful landscapes I'd ever seen.

I lost track of how many days we had been traveling. I found if I ignored my feet I could go much further.

We had stopped for lunch and Boromir (I finally learned his name!) was teaching Merry and Pippin how to use a sword. I sat near Frodo watching, not necessarily Merry and Pippin, but Boromir and Aragorn (who was currently smoking a pipe which I found extremely attractive. What is wrong with me?)

I stood up as Merry and Pippin were attacking Boromir and started to make my way over to Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas, when I noticed something black coming towards us. It was moving too fast to be a cloud.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted. How could he see that far? Must be some sort of elf power or something.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and put out the fire before diving into bushes (which is what I did) or hiding under rocks. I t was a few seconds before a huge flock of what sounded and looked like crows flew over us and around our camp.

Everyone crawled out of their hiding spots when they were a safe distance away.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the psas of Caradhras." We all looked up at the tall, snow covered mountains.

I sighed internally. More climbing mountains and more snow.

It wasn't too bad until we got to the actual snow towards the top of the mountains. Then it got cold and hard to trudge through the snow with numb feet and legs.

I was walking with Sam and Bill the pony (I finally learned his name too!) when Frodo slipped and rolled down the hill a little. Thankfully Aragorn was there to catch him. Boromir walked down the hill a little and picked up something. I saw the sun glinting off something and realized he was holding the ring. This could end badly.

Thankfully Boromir gave the ring back to Frodo and we continued on.

It didn't start snowing until we had to go through the pass and over the mountains. The snow was almost up to my shoulders and there was almost a blizzard happening around us. Snow was flying in my eyes and sticking to my eyelashes, making it hard to see. My while body was frozen and I wanted to jump off the side of the mountain, but I knew better. Boromir and Aragorn were carrying the hobbits and I was leading Bill, who kept putting his head on my shoulder and nuzzling the side of his face against mine, almost like he was trying to keep me warm. Legolas, the lucky duck, was walking on top of the snow like a boss and he passed all of us and went ahead. He didn't even look like he was cold

I could hear something echoing like a voice but I figured it was just the wind in my ears.

"It's Sauroman!" Gandalf yelled.

And, as if almost on cue, part of the mountain, snow, rocks and all came falling from above.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled. I had ever agreed with someone so much before in my life.

"No!" Gandalf yelled before climbing on top of the snow with Legolas.

Lightning struck overhead and a bunch of snow fell, burying us underneath. Snow went down my shirt and I had never felt so cold in my life.

'C'mon Aria. It's just frozen water. You can get yourself out!"

Bill was able to get his head out of the snow, so I grabbed on to his neck and managed to at least get my head out. My eyes wanted to freeze shut, but I blinked rapidly and continuously to keep them from freezing.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close t Isengard!" Aragorn shouted.

I just wished they would decide so I could get warm.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits." Boromir shouted.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines." I don't know why, but I didn't like the sound of it.

"So be it."

We turned around and went back off the mountain. The journey back seemed to take half the time of the journey there.

I had to hold myself back from kissing the ground when we got out of the snow. When I get back to my world, I'm taking my money ad moving to Florida where it's warm and doesn't snow.

The four hobbits and I were huddled by the fire when we stopped for the night I had French braided my wet hair to keep from getting colder. I was staring into the fire, trying to control my shivers when someone placed a blanket around my shoulders.

I looked up and saw Legolas.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"You're welcome, my lady." He bowed his head slightly and I blushed a little.

I pulled the blanket closer around me and knew I would definitely not be sleeping tonight.


	5. The Mines of Moria

We walked for days through what almost looked like a canyon, surrounded by fog, mist and lots of rock. I mainly walked by Legolas since I felt the most comfortable around him, and plus he always helped me when I needed it.

We stopped for a moment and I was glad to be able to rest my feet. Sure I had gotten stronger and was able to walk a whole lot more, but boots are the most uncomfortable shoes to walk in ever.

Gimli gasped and said: "The walls of Moria."

I looked to the right and saw what looked like an ordinary stone wall. A very tall, ordinary stone wall.

We finally made it where we were supposed to be, I guess. We spent at least an hour or more walking along a stone wall, while Gandalf searched for something.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said, knocking his axe against the wall. I waited for something to knock back.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked and I had to take deep breaths to hold my laughter back.

I think Gandalf finally found what he was looking for because he was feeling along a certain part of the wall, dusting off certain parts, mumbling to himself about starlight and moonlight.

As if on cue, the moon came out from behind a cloud and a whole design on the wall lit up.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

I had a feeling that wasn't it. Gandalf spoke some language but nothing happened. He tried something else, but that didn't work either.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said.

Gandalf tried pushing on it, but still nothing worked.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." Gandalf said, mostly speaking to himself.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took. And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

And with that we were all stuck, waiting for Gandalf to find the right combination to get us into Moria. I sat down on a rock and pulled my knees to my chest. I watched as Sam and Aragorn sent Bill back (which I was very sad about) and Merry and Pippin threw rocks in the water.

Aragorn caught Pippin's arm as he was about to throw a rock.

"Do not disturb the water." He said quietly.

Gandalf sat down and took off his hat, giving up. I watched as small waves moved across the surface of the water. It made me uneasy and I shifted uncomfortably. Boromir moved closer to Aragorn and we watched as more small waves moved closer to the shore. I jumped off my rock, ready to beat it if something came up. More waves moved closer and faster.

Gandalf spoke something and suddenly the doors opened. We all walked in, not knowing what to expect.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli said. I was having a bad feeling about this. "Roaring fires, malt bear, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli laughed.

Gandalf had a light at the top of his staff and was looking at the stairs ahead of us.

"This is no mine." Boromir said. "It's a tomb." I looked around and saw skeletons wearing armor with arrows sticking in places.

"No!" Gimli shouted.

Legolas plucked one of the arrows and looked at it. "Goblins." He said.

Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords and Legolas drew an arrow. I held on to the hilt of mine.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said.

"Get out of here! Get out!"

"Frodo!" The hobbits shouted.

I turned and saw Frodo being pulled along the ground by a tentacle.

"Strider!" Sam shouted.

The hobbits managed to get Frodo free from the tentacle. Only to have a dozen more come flying towards them, knocking them backwards, and dragging Frodo into the air.

We all ran out, but I stood back by Gandalf and Legolas, letting the men do all the work. That and I didn't trust my sword skills enough to help. I'd probably just end up killing someone.

Frodo fell and Boromir caught him.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

I hauled ass back through the doorway, trying to dodge skeletons on the ground. Pieces of the wall fell around the door, caving us in. For a moment it was completely dark and all you could hear was everyone's heavy breathing.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said, making the top of his staff light up again. "We must face the long dark of Moria." He started walking forward. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." I walked almost beside Legolas, needing comfort and something to keep my mind off claustrophobia. I'm okay until I think about it. Then, things get ugly. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.

I hated walking through Moria. There were places where the only solid ground was a small walkway barely wide enough for one person to walk, and the rest of the floor dropped down thousands of feet. My vertigo would get the best of me sometimes and I would get a little dizzy. Obviously I would never make it as a dwarf.

We passed old mining supplies like ladders and buckets on chains.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but mithril." Gandalf said.

He leaned his staff down into the hole we were walking around. The entire hole seemed to glow and thin lines of silver popped out on the stone. I gently held on to Legolas' arm and leaned over to look.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." We continued on as Gandalf spoke.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli said.

"Yes. I never told him but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

We walked on until we came to a very steep staircase. I almost peed my pants when I saw it.

Legolas let me go ahead of him and as I was he whispered: "If you shall fall, I will catch you" into my ear. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

I followed Gandalf and the stairs weren't that bad. I was just terrified of slipping.

I almost jumped for joy when I reached the top.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said quietly.

We ended up building a fire and sitting for a while, while Gandalf tried to remember where to go.

"Merry?" Pippin whispered.

"What?"

"I'm hungry." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

I was sitting between Boromir and Aragorn, enjoying both the warmth from the fire and from both men.

Gandalf was speaking to Frodo, though I wasn't listing. I was thinking about what Gandalf had told me about my grandma. He said she had a burn like mine also. I had never seen it. Although she always did keep her right wrist covered…

"Oh!" Gandalf said loudly. "It's that way." We all turned and looked at him.

"He's remembered." Merry said.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." We grabbed our stuff and walked towards Gandalf. "If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

We continued down the tunnel and it took a lot of concentration to not get claustrophobic. Even when the tunnel opened up and Gandalf made his staff lighter.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

I felt better once I could see we were in a very large hall. There were huge, magnificent stone pillars rising up all around us.

"There's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said.

"You've got that right." I said quietly.

WE walked through the hall and I suddenly felt very, very small compared to the pillars. We passed a room with the door open and lots of skeletons around it. Gimli ran towards it, away from us.

We followed him into a room where what looked like a tomb sat with a beam of light over it. It made me feel better seeing that small ray of light from outside.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf said over Gimli's sobs.

Gandalf handed Pippin his hat (which was almost the size of Pippin) and staff before picking up a book.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas whispered to Aragorn.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Gandalf read. "We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." Gandalf looked at us before turning the page and reading on. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Suddenly there was a clang and I jumped a little. Gandalf spun around and looked at Pippin. The skeleton sitting on a well looking thing fell backwards down it, dragging a bucket on a chain with it. You could hear it for quite some time. It seemed to echo everywhere around us. Gandalf turned to Pippin who looked like he was about to cry.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said, closing the book. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Gandalf yanked his hat and staff away from Pippin.

There was a second of silence before a sound of distant drumming could be heard, and some horrible noise that sounded like a flock of deranged turkeys.

The sound got louder and Legolas said: "Orcs."

Boromir ran to the door and looked out, only to be almost shot in the head with two arrows.

"Get back. Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn said to the hobbits. I ran back by Gandalf.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said.

I wanted to ask what a cave troll was, but I knew I'd be finding out soon. The four hobbits, Gandalf and I watched as Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn did their best to board the doors shut. Gandalf drew his sword and so did the four hobbits. I figured I would have to also, even though I'd be dying soon, might as well go out bravely.

The sword felt heavy in my hand like it had before when we encountered the ring wraiths.

The orcs were pounding at the door, trying to get through. Gimli stood on his cousin's grave and Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir stood in front of everyone.

"Let them come." Gimli growled. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

The orcs had managed to break some of the wood on the door. Legolas shot through the hole and hit an orc, sending it squealing like a chicken that got ran over.

They finally broke through and charged forward and so did the four hobbits, but I couldn't convince myself to move.

That was until the first orc swung at me. I held up my sword and blocked the blow, making my arm vibrate from the sheer force of it. I swung at the orc awkwardly, but I think I did something right because it fell over and stopped moving. I wanted to celebrate, but looked and saw two orcs coming at me from different directions.

"Oh crap." I said before swinging the sword around like a mad woman. I managed to take them both down easily. "Hey, this isn't so bad."

Until something very large, ugly and strong burst through the door. Legolas shot an arrow at it, but it just kept moving. So that's a cave troll.

"Crap." I breathed before taking down more orcs.

I had to keep away from that thing as much as possible. Using a sword became easier and easier as I went along.

Boromir was thrown on the wall close to me by the cave troll. I watched in amazement as Aragorn through his sword into the neck of an orc who was about to attack Boromir.

While I was distracted, I hadn't noticed the orc that had snuck up behind me until a second too late. Right as I was turning, the orc was thrusting his blade forward and it caught me on the side. The cut wasn't deep but it hurt like hell. The orc knocked me off my feet and was ready to deliver the final blow when and arrow pierced his throat. He gargled and sputtered a moment before falling backwards. I spun around and saw Legolas who nodded to me. I nodded back before getting up and, ignoring the pain in my side, went back to killing orcs. The cave troll had tried attacking Legolas, but somehow Legolas got on top of the cave troll and shot arrows into its head, but the stupid thing wouldn't die. I saw, well heard, Sam close to me and ran over towards him.

"Sam!" I shouted and held my hand up. He got the message and tossed me a pan.

I swung at the nearest orc, using my year of softball training and hit him in the face. He did the classic cartoon spitting out teeth, eyes rolled back in his head, falling backwards. I ran up to Sam and handed him his pan back.

"Nice job." HE said, hitting more orcs.

"Thanks!" I said back, killing another orc.

The sword had almost become another body part now. Of course a great deal of it had to do with adrenaline and the fact I had no other choice. It was a kill or be killed situation.

I heard Aragorn shout out Frodo's name, but I was preoccupied because I had managed to get myself cornered by 5 orcs.

My right wrist felt extremely warm and I looked down and saw the burn was bright red with black veins trailing up my arm. I didn't have time to think about it because the first orc charged at me. I fought him off easily and the other four as well. I looked over in time to see Aragorn get thrown to the side by the cave troll and Frodo get stabbed. I wanted to shout out, but I couldn't find the strength to. Merry and Pippin jumped on the cave troll and started stabbing his head. I found myself by Boromir killing the few remaining orcs. It seemed like everyone was fighting with more intensity now because I sure as hell was.

The only thing left was the cave troll who was easily taken down by an arrow to the lip by Legolas. It fell with a thud and it seemed to take everyone a second to realize it was over. It was then we all paid attention to Frodo. I placed my hand on my side and it came back red and sticky.

"Are you alright?" Boromir asked.

"Yes. I'll live." I winced as I started walking towards Frodo.

Aragorn rolled him over and he turned up breathing.

"He's alive." Sam said making everyone's hearts beat a little slower. Frodo unbuttoned his shirt, showing off a shiny one underneath.

"You are full of surprised, Master Baggins." Gimli said.

The sound of more orcs filled the air and I drew a ragged breath.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum." Gandalf said.

We ran out of the room and through the halls. It hurt to run, but I did it anyways. The orcs seemed to be growing from the floor and ceiling all around us. We were surrounded by thousands of orcs and there was no getting out. I hid behind Boromir when we stopped, leaning against his back to try and ease the pain in my side.

Suddenly, when everything was silent, there was a wicked, deep growl from somewhere and the hall behind us lit up red. My wrist started burning like no other and I held it to my chest. It growled again and the orcs all scattered, climbing up the pillars again.

'Well that was easy.' I thought, but I still leaned against Boromir's back.

"What is this new devilry?" He asked.

There was a moment of suspenseful silence and another growl which sounded like two cinderblocks being scraped slowly together.

"A balrog." I had heard that before in my grandma's stories. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" He shouted.

Something inside me drove me to run faster than I ever had before. I really hoped I'd never have to meet a balrog.

We went through a doorway and down a bunch of stairs, which only led us to a hole in the staircase. Legolas jumped first, making it look easy. It was either jump or face the balrog. It was getting closer and it was shaking the ground. My heart was pounding a million miles an hour.

"Gandalf!" Legolas shouted. Gandalf jumped and I realized it wasn't that big of a gap.

Suddenly arrows started flying towards us and we saw orcs trying to take us out. Legolas shot and hit one easily. How in the hell did he do it?

"Aria!" Boromir shouted and it was now or never.

With the help of Boromir I was able to jump to the other side to Legolas who caught me like I weighed nothing. I was able to breathe a little easier now.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir shouted and grabbed them. He jumped right as part of the stairway gave out, leaving a bigger gap for Gimli, Sam, Frodo and Aragorn.

More orcs were shooting at us and Legolas was picking off more and more of them. Aragorn threw Sam over to Gandalf who caught him easily.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." Gimli said to Aragorn.

Gimli jumped and almost made it, but was falling backwards. Legolas grabbed on to his beard.

"Not the beard!" He shouted.

Legolas managed to get Gimli up safely. More of the staircase was falling off and Aragorn and Frodo were having to act quickly. The balrog was closer now and pieces of the walls were falling off. One huge piece made a hole farther up the staircase, leaving a small unsteady part that Aragorn and Frodo were standing on. It started to crumble at the base, leaving Aragorn and Frodo rocking back and forth. It was one of those I don't want to watch but I have to moments. They leaned forward and managed to get to us safely. We continued running down the stairs to the bridge.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf shouted when we got to the bottom of the stairs. "Fly!" He let us go in front of him.

There was something very large, hot and dangerous following behind us. My wrist felt like it was on fire. Its footsteps shook the ground making it hard to run. I ran for my life across the narrow bridge, not wanting to meet the balrog that was chasing us.

Gandalf stopped in the middle of the bridge and faced what looked like a huge fireball with a ram head. It was freaking terrifying.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

The balrog stood up tall and lit itself on fire. I looked down at my wrist where my burn was. It was glowing red and it felt like it was literally on fire. The black veins were covering my hand now and, if I were in a different situation, I would have screamed out loud. I grabbed on to the hand of the person to my left which happened to be Legolas. I was expecting him to jerk his hand away, but, surprisingly, he held it tighter.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame or Anor." Gandalf lifted his staff and sword and a blue light bubble surrounded him. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! The balrog lifted his sword of fire back and brought it down on Gandalf, only to have it deflected by the bubble.

The balrog roared and Gandalf and I noticed what looked like two big wings on its back.

"Go back to the shadow!" The Balrog stepped forward with a fiery whip and I held my breath.  
You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled and hit his staff on the bridge.

There was a small flash of light, and I'm pretty sure the balrog and I were thinking the same thing: 'That's it?' The balrog snorted before taking a step forward, only to have the bridge give out under him. He fell, giving out one last roar.

Gandalf turned to walk back, but was caught around the ankle by the whip and dragged over the edge of the bridge. He caught himself on the ledge and tried to climb back up but couldn't. Boromir caught Frodo who was trying to run to Gandalf.

"Fly you fools." Gandalf said before letting go and falling out of sight.

We all ran up the stairs and outside where we were greeted by sunlight. We all stopped for a moment while everyone mourned and processed what just happened. I held on to my side which, since the adrenaline was wearing off, was hurting like a bitch. I pulled my hand back and saw wet, sticky red. Maybe the orc had cut me deeper than I thought, and I just hadn't noticed in the heat of the moment.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn ran over to Sam and stood him up.

I helped Merry and Pippin up.

"You're hurt." Merry said quietly.

"Shh." I said, putting my finger to my mouth.

As long as I keep constant pressure on it, I might make it to Lothlorien, however far that is. Maybe.


	6. Lothlorien Part 1

We were moving slower than usual, and for that I was thankful. It made it easier for me to hide the fact I was injured.

It only took us a day to get to where we were going. It was still light outside when we reached the woods, and for once I was glad to be back under the cover of the trees.

The forest was unlike any I had ever seen. Everything seemed to glow with an enchanting light, making me uneasy. I got the strange feeling I was being watched…

"Stick close young hobbits." Gimli said. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. And elf witch for terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

"Aria." A voice whispered. I looked around, expecting a pair of eyes to be staring back at me. "Aria." The voice echoed again.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

We were suddenly surrounded by elves pointing arrows at us. I raised my hands in a surrender motion, even the one covered in blood.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A smooth voice said. A tall blonde elf dressed in blue stepped close to Aragorn.

We were led by the elves through the forest. I stumbled a little, feeling very weak and Boromir caught my arm. Unfortunately it was the one which was covered in blood, and he noticed.

"You are hurt." He said quietly.

"Shh. I don't want to be a bother."

He nodded and we walked on in silence.

We were led up a tree on to what looked like a platform. It was dark by the time we got there. The leader of the elves, the tall blonde one, was speaking to Legolas and Aragorn in a strange language.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves. Speak words we can all understand." Gimli said, sounding a little agitated.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days." The leader said to him.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?"

He said something in a different language and the lead elf looked a little shocked.

Aragorn turned to Gimli. "That was not so courteous."

There was a sharp pain in my side and I bent over a little and sucked in a breath.

"You bring great evil with you." The lead elf said to Frodo. "You can go no further." Everyone looked at Frodo.

Aragorn argued with the lead elf for quite some time. The sharp pain in my side got worse and I felt hot all over. I looked at my hand and even in the pale light I could see that my side was bleeding heavy.

We all sat down to rest our aching feet. I leaned against Boromir's chest to try and ease some of the pain in my side. Aragorn continued to try and reason with the lead elf while the fellowship rested.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain." Boromir said to Frodo who was next to us. I closed my eyes and figured I would try and sleep while I could. "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead." I felt eyes on me, so I cracked my eyes open to see Legolas giving Boromir a hateful, almost jealous look.

"You will follow me." I heard the elf say.

Boromir helped me up and we walked back down to the forest floor and followed the elves once more. We walked into the morning, and the sun was rising by the time we got to an opening in the trees, overlooking the forest below.

"Caras Galadhon." The lead elf said, stopping finally. I looked out and saw a group of trees on a hill overlooking the rest of the forest. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of light."

We continued down the hill and into the trees once more. I wasn't sure how much longer I could be able to continue on.

We made it to the grouping of trees, which stood hundreds of feet above the ground, making me feel like an ant. It was no wonder elves were in suck great shape from climbing stuff like this.

It was darkening by the time we got where we were going. Everything glowed with a blue light here, making everything feel like a dream. We stood on a platform in the trees, facing a flight of stairs, watching as two of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen descend them. Everything seemed to grow brighter with them.

"The enemy knows you have entered here." The male elf spoke. "What hope you had in secrecy is gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." The woman spoke quietly.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame." Legolas spoke. "A balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were no one of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do know yet know his full purpose." To woman spoke. She turned to Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." The man spoke again.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

Her eyes landed on me and she stared at me for a moment.

'_Welcome, Aria, daughter of Lilith, granddaughter of Sauron.'_


	7. Lothlorien Part 2

Granddaughter of what…who….There were so many questions I had to ask, but at that time we were ushered off by elves. I was taken away to what I figured was the healers. I was laid on a bed and immediately an elf went to work on me. She poured liquid over my cut making it burn. I clenched my fists and bit my lip to try and hide my pain. She then rubbed some ointment on it, making the burning stop.

I sat up on my elbows and looked down at my side. There was nothing but a thin white line where the cut had been.

"Here are some clothes." She said, handing me a bundle. "Follow the path and you will find your companions."

"Thank you." I said. She bowed before leaving.

I bathed then changed into the silver dress. It felt good being clean again.

I followed the pathway and met Legolas.

"My lady." He bowed slightly. He had changed into a silver shirt which made him glow in the light. "Would you accompany me on a walk?"

"Sure." He held his arm out and I slipped mine through his.

We walked in silence, and I enjoyed the comfort I got from his presence. He stopped in front of a pool and turned to face me, taking my hands in his.

"You are beautiful, Aria." He let go of one of my hands and cupped my cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

He cupped my chin and tilted my head up. Our lips were centimeters apart when we were interrupted. Legolas left with the elf and I stayed where I was, looking into the water of the pool.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun around and saw Boromir.

"You should rest, Aria."

"I will eventually." I sighed and turned back to the pool, staring out across the water.

Boromir stepped up beside me and I turned to look at him. My whole mind seemed to go blank when I looked into his blue eyes.

"Once this journey is over, I will take you back to Gondor." He gently cupped my cheek. "You would be greatly celebrated." He leaned his forehead against mine. "The beautiful wife of a captain." His lips were centimeters from mine now. "Untouchable by any man but myself." Finally his lips pressed against mine.

I could say sparks flew, but that's not really what happened. It was more like warmth spreading all through my body, clear from my head to my toes. It was short and sweet, but still amazing. Boromir leaned his head against mine as we both caught our breath.

"Come." He said, pulling away from me and holding out his hand. I took it and he led us back to where we were sleeping. "Lay with me." He whispered.

He lay down on his 'bed' and I curled up to his side, resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating.

"Goodnight Aria." He whispered.

"Goodnight Boromir." I whispered back before falling asleep.

*Dream*

The room was black. I could see nothing, not even my own hand in front of my face. Then came an icy feeling, as if all of the happiness had been removed from inside me.

"You are alone, Aria, daughter of Lilith." A raspy voice said from the blackness. "Your mother abandoned you. Your grandmother ran away from her fate, which only brought you here, to me."

A hand covered in a metal glove wrapped around my neck, lifting me off the ground.

"Look into my eyes and see where your fate lies if the ring bearer should fail."

I stared straight ahead of me and suddenly images filled my mind. Images of me dressed in all black with a black crown on my head, sitting next to a throne with a man with the ring on his finger.

"What does it mean?" I choked out.

"It means you will die if the ring bearer completes his task. But you will live if he fails. You will be a queen, ruling next to your grandfather. You have the blood of kings running through your veins; you are blessed with long life…."

The dream started to fade and he whispered a word I couldn't catch, but it started with a D.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with sunlight. Boromir was finishing packing beside me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I grabbed my bag and found a private place to change out of a dress and back into pants.

The Fellowship all gathered to get ready on boats to travel down river. We all stood in a line as 9 elves came forward and put green cloaks around our shoulders.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said.

We loaded the boats and set out from Lothlorien. I was in a boat with Legolas and Gimli. I was tracing the design on the hilt of the knife Galadriel gave to me. It was very light for the size of the knife, and she told me it had once belonged to my mother.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest." Gimli said from where he sat in front of me. "Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

I couldn't help but smile.

We traveled day and night down the river, passing many trees. It was eerily quiet except the river until a squawk of a bird could be heard. I felt Legolas shift behind me. I wasn't thinking much about anything at that point or I would have figured out something was following us.


	8. The Breaking of the Fellowship

We set up camp on a bank not far from a waterfall. Sam got a fire going and we set up our beds to rest.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn said. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes? Just as simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." Gimli said.

'Oh joy.' I said to myself.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my-" he grunted. "Recover strength?" Merry came back from gathering firewood. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

We all went our ways into the forest looking for Frodo and Boromir. I stayed by Merry and Pippin.

Soon we heard unmistakable sound of swords clashing together.

"Hide!" I said to Merry and Pippin. They climbed into a fallen tree, keeping themselves hidden. I drew my sword and ran up the hill towards the sounds.

I met some of the ugliest creatures I'd ever seen running my way. They were larger and stronger than orcs and when my blade connected with one of theirs, it sent a shockwave through my arms so strong, I thought my sword would go flying out of my hands.

I faintly heard Merry and Pippin shouting and some of the creatures turned and ran that direction. I was being boxed in by the creatures. One made a grab for me, but I cut off his hands.

"Oh gross." I said quietly.

A horn blast echoed through the air, and caught the attention of some of the creatures ran in the direction of the horn. Unfortunately for me, while I was distracted, one of the creatures came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my throat.

"Squeal and I'll gut you like a pig." He growled.

I took my sword and stabbed it into his foot, making him squeal and let go of me. I stabbed my sword into his throat.

"Not if you squeal first." I said to him, even though he was already dead.

I looked up and saw a whole bunch of the creatures coming up over the hill. Fight or flight? My brain chose flight and I began running in the direction I heard the horn.

I was soon catching up to the creatures running the direction I was.

"Get the girl!" One behind me shouted.

A realization struck me. They weren't here to kill me. They were here to kidnap me. It only made me run faster.

I took two out in front of me easily from behind, but the sight of Boromir with arrows sticking out of his chest made me stop dead in my tracks.

I was grabbed around the waist and lifted into the air by one of the creatures.

"No!" I screamed and struggled as much as possible.

I took my sword and stabbed it behind me, killing the creature. I hit the ground hard on my stomach, my sword flying out of my hand. I began to crawl towards it, only to have a large hand wrap around my ankle and pull me backwards. I screamed and tried to grab on to anything that would keep me away from the creature.

There was sudden pain in the back of my head and I blacked out.


	9. The Uruk-hai

**Thank you** **everyone who had voted for a pairing, but I'm afraid that I am in a predicament because both Aragorn and Legolas have the same amount of votes. So please vote so I can make a quick decision here! Please!**

My eyes felt like they were swollen shut and there was a deep throbbing in the back of my head, almost like a heartbeat. My arms were tied around someone's neck and I was being jostled back and forth, which was making me feel sick.

I peeled my eyes open and immediately wished I hadn't. The creatures that had attacked us had kidnapped me. Memories started coming back and I peeked over the creatures shoulder and saw two blonde, curly heads farther ahead of me. Merry and Pippin.

The creatures stopped suddenly and I could hear voices ahead of me. I closed my eyes when a wave of nausea came over me. I felt everything in my stomach, which wasn't much, start to rise.

"Oh no." I squeaked before leaning over my arm and vomiting.

The creatures around me backed away. A rough hand grabbed my jaw and pushed my head back. Something was pushed between my lips and a vile liquid was poured down my throat. I had no choice but to swallow it. It made me want to vomit again, but it also made me feel better.

The creatures started running and they didn't stop for days, until they reached the edge of a forest. The creature carrying me dropped me on my butt.

"Ow." I hissed.

"We're not going no further till we've had a breather." One of the orcs said.

"Get a fire going." Some of the orcs went to the forest and started hacking at the trees.

There was a deep groaning from the forest, almost as if the trees themselves were groaning. I spotted Merry and Pippin and started to crawl the best I could towards them. A rough hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me up. I couldn't help the squeal that escaped my lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled.

"Just trying to get somewhere more comfortable."

"I think you were trying to get away."

More creatures gathered around. I looked at the one holding me and did the unthinkable: I spit at his face. He dropped me and wiped my spit off his face.

"I think we need to teach this one a lesson, boys." There was a commotion off to my right but I was too distracted to really notice what was happening.

The creature grabbed for me, but I struggled and screamed "no!" and fought with all my might. He finally got a hold of me while I was on my stomach. His large, dirty hands fumbled around my waistline and I was suddenly exposed to cold air. Rough hands spread my legs apart and warm breath floated around my most private area.

"This one's fresh boys!" The creatures all around me roared.

There was excruciating pain and I screamed. The creature wrapped his hand around my throat, immediately cutting off the sound. Tears slipped down my face from the pain. I wiggled my wrists trying to get one through the rope. Surprisingly, one slipped through. The creature flipped me over on my back and my heart started pounding.

"I will make you squeal-" He was cut off by a spear coming through his chest.

Horses galloped into the area, killing the creatures. I pushed the one off me, slipped my other hand through the rope, then got up, pulled up my pants, and, ignoring the pain in between my legs, ran into the forest.

I burst through the bushes into the dark forest. I ran until I found a tree large enough to hide behind. It was damp and cold in the forest so I drew my cloak around me.

There was a rustling sound from my left and I recognized Merry and Pippin's voices. I was about to call out to them when there was more rustling and an orc came through the bushes.

"I'm going to rip out your filthy little inards!" He yelled.

I felt for my knife but found it missing.

They ran closer to me and began to climb a tree. I curled up closer to the trunk of the tree. It was silent for a moment until there was a thud and Pippin yelled: "Run, Merry!" I looked and saw the tree moving. It stooped down and picked up Merry. The tree began walking away.

I stayed put, not knowing if what I had just seen was real or not. Once the tree was out of sight, I began to move again, hissing at the pain in between my legs. At least I knew Merry and Pippin were somewhat safe, or maybe not. I decided to follow the tree.

I stumbled along the forest floor, in the direction I thought the tree went, but I wasn't sure. The world was spinning and I wasn't even sure which direction was which. My legs finally gave out on me and I fell to the forest floor. White light surrounded me and I was sure I was dying. I looked up and saw a face I was not expecting.

"Gandalf." I whispered before everything went black.

Voices and warm, comforting hands brought me back from where I was before.

"She is ill." I heard Gandalf's voice and it reassured me I wasn't dreaming before. "She has endured much." A warm hand brushed over my face.

"Her strength is failing." I heard Aragorn's voice and immediately hope filled me.

"Yes, I fear the enemy is getting a hold on her sooner than I thought. I fear she will fade into darkness."

I was lifted into someone's arms, my head falling against his neck.

"You must keep an eye on her." Gandalf sounded closer now. "You are in charge of her fate now."


	10. The Truth

**Alright so currently Aragorn is ahead vote wise and I will be counting votes until I post the next chapter whenever that will be so vote now if you wish to have a say in who wins. **

My vision was blurry when I opened my eyes. Aragorn was walking now, but we were still in the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins." I heard Gandalf say. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance." Gimli said.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn said, his voice vibrating the side of my head. I couldn't help the smile that came over my face.

"Yes and it will not be easily cured." Aragorn stopped walking.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli said. "Are we to leave those poor hobbits in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-?" He stopped when the trees groaned. "I mean charming, quite charming forest."

"IT was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf said.

"In one thing you have not changed dear friend. You still speak in riddles." Aragorn said, making Gandalf laugh.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli said worriedly. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf." Aragorn began walking again. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact they are far safer than you're about to be."

Bright sunlight stung my eyes when we came out of the forest. There were two horses, a white one and a brown one waiting for us.

"Put me down." I whispered to Aragorn.

"Aria…."

"Just do it."

He set me down next to the horse. My legs were a little wobbly and I was a little sore, but I managed with the help of the horse to stand up.

Gandalf whistled, which echoed across the valley in front of us. Hell, I couldn't even whistle normally. A beautiful white horse came galloping up to Gandalf.

"That is one of the Meras, unless my eyes be cheated by some spell." Legolas said.

"Shadowfax." The horse bowed his head like he understood Gandalf. "He is the Lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

Aragorn lifted me on to the brown horse before climbing on behind me. I leaned back against his chest, resting my head against his neck.

We rode until nightfall where we set up camp beside a rock sticking up out of the ground. Aragorn gently laid me on the ground. I felt cold even though there was a sticky layer of sweat on my skin. A warm hand rested on my cheek and I felt warmth and strength fill me once again. I cracked my eyes open and saw Gandalf leaning over me.

"Gandalf?" I asked.

"Yes, child?"

"When we were in Lothlorien, Lady Galadriel called me the granddaughter of Sauron. What did she mean by that?"

He sighed. "Of course. It is best you learn now." He murmured almost to himself. "I assume you know the story of your people. I would expect your Grandmother told it to you."

"She did."

"But what she never told you was that woman who helped create the ring, that was your grandmother. Sauron used her for everything, out of anger because she could not be corrupted. She bore a child, a daughter, and ran away to your world where she raised her. Your mother quickly found out about her history and came back. The mark on your wrist is the inscription on the Ring which Sauron burned upon the wrist of his servants, and it has been passed down for generations. Your mother fled to Edoras where she hid from her father whose power was being re-awakened. She pleaded her case to King Thengel who let her stay. She fell in love and bore a child, which was you, and she fled to Lothlorien where she told Galadriel everything. She soon left Lothlorien, afraid her father would find her, and left you in the hands of Galadriel. She took you back to your grandmother who kept you safe until you were called back." He stood up, leaving me to ponder everything he had just said.

"Gandalf, who is my father?"

"You will find out sooner than you think." And with that he walked away.

I laid back down, thinking over everything that had just been said to me.

Aragorn was restless even after the sun went down. He got up and walked over to where Gandalf was standing.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. HE fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved. It is an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage." There was a moment of silence. "The Ring remains hidden. And we should seek to destroy it has not entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone." Aragorn whispered. "Sam went with him."

"Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good. Come now, rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

I heard Aragorn moving around before he lay down not far from me. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
